Boogie Back (Kensuke Ushio Remix)
|Cover = Shake up regular.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |type = Song |artist = Inoue Miyu |CD = Shake up |tracknumber = N°4 |Japanese = |English = |released = August 23, 2017 |genre = J-Pop |recorded = 2017 |length = 6:21 |language = Japanese |label = Victor Entertainment Inc. |producer = |Last = Sweet Love (Track #3) |Next = |Cover2 = Shake up limited.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Edition }} is a song by Inoue Miyu. It is featured as the 4th and last track on her 2nd single Shake up. Song Information It is the remix of Kensuke Ushio of the song Boogie Back also used as the eighth ending of Dragon Ball Super. *'Lyrics': Inoue Miyu, Miwa Kodai *'Composition': Kensuke Ushio *'Arrangement': Kensuke Ushio LyricsLyrical Nonsense Kanji= 憧れたショーケース 身にまとって妄想 桁違いのナンバー ただ見つめる 揺れる切ない夜 Dancing dancing heart 止められない Falling falling down 君を追いかけて 胸の鼓動速くなる 刹那に恋した 夢をもう一度 Boogie Back・・・ 飛び出したタイミング 鳴り響くクラクション 苦笑いのショータイム ただ演じて 狂い出してく夜 Dancing dancing heart 何度でも Falling falling down 君を抱きしめて 胸の鼓動届くように 熱いジレンマで 僕は溶けてゆく Boogie Back・・・ Why won't you wait for me 5minutes? Beat Up this loud sound untill morning 物足りないんじゃないじゃない 同じ時間じゃない 誰といたってそう 強がりたくてもう 君を追いかけて 胸の鼓動速くなる 刹那に恋した 夢をもう一度 Boogie Back・・・ |-| Romaji= akogareta shookeesu mi ni matotte mousou ketachigai no nanbaa tada mitsumeru yureru setsunai yoru Dancing dancing heart tomerarenai Falling falling down kimi o oikake te mune no kodou hayaku naru setsuna ni koi shi ta yume o mouichido Boogie Back... tobidashita taimingu narihibiku kurakushon nigawarai no shootaimu tada enjite kuruidashiteku yoru Dancing Dancing heart nandodemo Falling Falling down kimi o dakishimete mune no kodou todoku you ni atsui jirenma de boku wa toketeyuku Boogie Back... Why won't you wait for me 5 minutes? Beat Up this loud sound untill morning monotarinainjanai janai onaji jikan janai dare to itatte sou tsuyogaritakute mou kimi o oikakete mune no kodou hayakunaru setsuna ni koi shita yume o mou ichido Boogie Back... |-| English= Dressing myself in the showcase of my dreams—entering a delusion, I stood there, just staring, at those unbelievable stats. Painful nights, swaying to and fro: Dancing Dancing heart Beyond my control: Falling Falling down Chasing after you, the beating in my chest quickens. I'll dream the dream once more... of falling in love in an instant. Boogie Back... The timing I chose to jump out was met with blaring horns. I've been pretending like it's showtime, putting on a forced smile. The night gets crazy: Dancing Dancing heart Over and over again: Falling Falling down Just like when I hold you close and my heartbeat makes itself known... My heart melts into this passionate dilemma. Boogie Back... Why won't you wait for me 5minutes? Beat Up this loud sound until morning! There's never anything missing. No two times are the same. No matter who I'm with, I want to keep that impression alive! Chasing after you, the beating in my chest quickens. I'll dream the dream once more... of falling in love in an instant. Boogie Back... Gallery Videos External Links *Buy the song (digital) References Category:2017 Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:Inoue Miyu Category:Inoue Miyu Songs Category:Shake up